


Switch It Up

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astral Projection, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breast Play, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Disembodied Hands, Double Penetration, Drooling, F/F, Gags, Girl with Penis, Handcuffs, Kissing, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Ring gag, Role Reversal, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Spanking, Switching, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism, anal pentration, blowjob, buttplug, cock growth, cum, dildo, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: A chance discovery (read: snooping) in the showers leads Annie to realise that her mistress Paz has a secret desire to be dominated. Roping in Kat, they turn the tables on their proud queen and make her their plaything for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> All characters are portrayed as 18+, regardless of their canon ages.

Hot water cascaded over Antimony Carver’s flame red hair, over her shoulders, down her arms and her legs. It swilled across the tile floor and swirled away down the drain. ldly, Annie soaped herself, humming quietly, letting the shampoo lather in her locks. It was quiet in the shower block, with only one other faucet active, peaceful, and deeply relaxing. Annie leaned back against the cubicle wall, and turned up the water pressure, letting the jets beat against her skin. 

She was in the middle of a pleasant reverie, remembering her time in the forest, when she heard it. Over the rush of water, there came a gasp, More of a moan, really. She turned the shower down, slowly, not wishing to give the occupant of the other stall any indication that she was eavesdropping. Ears straining, she listened for the sound again. And there it was. A groan, one of definite pleasure. What was more, Annie knew whose voice it was.

Paz. Her friend, and her mistress. Paz was Annie‘s best friend Kat's girlfriend, and a series of discoveries on their various parts (and of their various parts) had led to her slipping effortlessly into the role of their dominant. They loved her for her kindness, and feared her for her sadistic streak, more of which Annie and Kat had worked tirelessly to uncover. Now here she was, doing who knew what in the shower. Though Annie could probably have hazarded a guess.

On the basis that she'd already seen all she could see of Paz, and thus her voyeurism would only be a little sin, Annie closed her eyes and let her perception encompass the Ether.

Here, the material world was muted, faded. This was the place where emotion and imagination lived. Annie's astral form blazed as it she glided through the cubicle walls. Here and there, the marks of passion and lust shone orange and scarlet, brightly, where they were new and where the emotions had been strong, and dimly, where they were old or the product of milder feelings. There were pale green splashes of contentment, too, and even the occasional blotch of blue sadness. A whole rainbow of sensation blazed before Annie, but as she neared the source of those noises, they were overwhelmed and erased by reds and oranges. Annie swam through one last wall, and stared.

She wasn't entirely shocked. She'd known - mostly known, she corrected herself - what she'd find going in. It was Paz alright, short, petite, slim, brown skinned. Her chestnut pixie-bob haircut clung to her cheeks and forehead under the water. And, Annie saw as she let gaze travel down, she had one hand between her legs, fingers moving rhythmically, and another on her breast. Her head was tipped back, her lips parted. Annie couldn't deny it was an engaging sight. But that was just the physical world.

In the Ether, Paz was a goddess. She was blind to it, as far as Annie knew, but the power of her imagination flooded out of her, superimposing her astral form onto her mundane body. Her eyes were golden, lupine. Her teeth, visible in a sensual snarl, were razor-sharp, her canines long and curved. Bright feathers covered her arms, luxuriant fur ran down her legs. She was lean, muscled and scarred: predator and prey all wrapped up in one being.  
Right now, she was more prey then predator. As her material body rubbed harder at its pussy, as she fell deeper into her fantasy, disembodied hands appeared around her etheric self, moving swiftly and aggressively. They grabbed and groped her arse, her breasts, her privates. The hand on her pussy roughly spread her hairy folds and plunged its fingers into her, while the ones behind her kneaded, pinched and slapped her buttocks. Paz’s etheric lips moved in a silent growl. Back in front, the hands on her breasts (which were larger than her material ones, Annie noted) squeezed down hard, digging their nails into her flesh. They trapped her nipples between their knuckles, crushing them until they stood out dark and hard and angry. In the physical world, Paz did the same with her own hand, She gritted her teeth and hissed at the pain. 

The hand between her legs was moving faster, just as her own was. Another materialised to torment her clit. It flicked it back and forth, toyed with the hood, stretching it out, then cruelly pressed it back into its surrounding flesh. Paz's astral form writhed, and peering behind her, Annie saw that one of the hands had pushed its thumb into her arsehole.

More of them materialised, a group of four seizing her arms, which they forced behind her back. Another braved her fangs and covered her mouth, while yet more encircled her neck, forming a rudimentary collar out of their interlinked fingers. She struggled, and her eyes blazed with anger, but there was a deep lust there too, and Annie saw that if anything, Paz‘s efforts brought her into even sharper contact with the hands.

In mundanity, Paz began to moan, loud and openly, her fingers flickering at her cleft. She was vocal enough that the sounds of her pleasure echoed into the ether, and Annie was glad for her that she was the only one around to hear. Two more hands grabbed etheric-Paz's ankles and lifted them into the air, spreading her legs wide open. Her pussy-hand pulled out of her, trailing juices that vanished when they hit the floor, and bundled four of its fingers together. They drove back into her, pistoning furiously, while the one at her rear popped its thumb out of her hole and shoved in two digits.

Body and soul jerked and twisted together, soul against the hands‘ ministrations, body against the bliss Paz was forcing on it. Body leaned back trembling, screaming, and soul vanished in a blaze of light that forced Annie to look away. When her vision cleared there was just Paz, flushed, panting, and leaning against the wall, while the shower streamed down around her, washing away sweat and other fluids.

Thoughtfully, Annie drifted back to her body and enfleshed herself once more. Her mind was alive with the scenes she'd witnessed, and she had to bite down on her knuckles to keep herself from giggling.

Paz, stern, unflinching, Mistress Paz - had a secret desire to be dominated. The possibilities it opened up! Unbidden thoughts flashed before Annie's eyes: Paz on her knees, Paz bent over, Paz wailing in pleasure and howling in pain.

Annie waited until she heard Paz's shower stop and the girl herself leave. Very slowly, she let her fingers slide down her soapy skin, pushed them between her cleft. As she rubbed, and as the first inklings of sensation stole over her, she thought: l just have to tell Kat about this.

***

It was gloomy in Kat and Annie's shared dorm-room. Deliberately so. Kat had switched off her strings of fairy lights, and nothing filtered in through the window. That was because the window was a porthole, and beyond it was nothing but dark water and the faint glimmerings of the Court's other underwater facilities. The only illumination came from a small desk lamp at the end of the room, switched to its dimmest setting.

Annie and Kat lurked in the corners by the door. Kat, in her dark clothes and with her black hair, mostly blended in, though her face looked particularly pale. Perhaps it was nerves, perhaps it was just the contrast. Annie gave her a reassuring smile, and saw her smile back.

The door opened. Annie and Kat jumped to attention. Paz stepped through in what Annie thought of as her 'mistress‘ mode, all cool and self-controlled. The door clanged shut behind her, and she peered into the darkness.

"Annie? Katerina?" she said, looking around “l thought I told them-"

Annie and Kat were on her before she had a chance to turn their way.

Both of them carried implements from Paz‘s toybox, the one they were explicitly forbidden from opening unless Paz told them to. Kat, with a pair of PVC handcuffs, grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulled it behind her back as apologetically as possible. She got the first cuff on and strapped it up tight, then, as Paz started to pull away, seized her wrist, dragged it into place and buckled it up.

"Katerina!" Paz yelled,twisting in Kat's grip. “Uncuff me right now! You and Annie are in big trouble."

"Don't panic,“ Kat said, stroking one arm and holding on to the other. “Me and Annie are just trying something new."

"New? I'll show you - mmph!”

Annie stepped forward and pushed a ring gag between Paz's teeth. She fastened it up, then said: "Your safety phrase is three grunts, okay? But I don't think you want to use it. Me and Kat had...an idea."

"We thought it might be fun to switch things up," Kat said, leaning forward so her breath tickled Paz's ear. "Tonight, we're in charge."  
“Mrrrr!”

“Oh, come now," said Annie. She produced a blindfold, draped it over Paz's eyes and passed the ends to Kat, who deftly tied them together.

"Wouldn't it be nice," Annie continued, leaning in to kiss Paz's cheek, "to just relax, and let us, ah, take care of you?"

"Just for a little while, we promise." Kat began to kiss Paz‘s neck, starting at her collarbone and moving up along her jawline.

“Mrmm..." Paz grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Mmm. Mmhmm." Paz slumped, her muscles unwinding, and submitted to Kat's grasp.

“I think that's a yes," said Kat, grinning at Annie. She patted Paz on the back, gave her a little push so that she tottered into Annie's arms, and sauntered off to switch on the lights. When she came back, she took up her place behind Paz, announcing her return with yet more kisses.

New they had light. Now they had their captive. The only question that remained was what to do with her. The made a start by pushing in close on either side, kissing and stroking her. Kat pressed her lips to the skin of Paz’s neck, sucking it hard against her teeth, drawing a squeak from her and inflicting a dark red hickey. Meanwhile, Annie stuck two fingers into Paz's mouth, and pushed down on her tongue, driving home how open and vulnerable she was. She wiped the saliva off on Paz's cheek. Leaning in, she pressed her face to Paz's and slipped her tongue in past the ring gag. It couldn’t exactly be called a kiss, not with Paz's lips held so wide apart, but their tongues met and swirled together all the same.

Annie and Kat ramped up their intimacy. Kat slipped her hand down Paz's shorts, squeezing her arse through her panties, while Annie popped open a button on Paz‘s shirt, reached in and squeezed her perky little breast. Behind her bra, her flesh moulded itself under Annie's fingers, and her nipple poked Annie's palm, hard and stiff. Paz moaned, and Annie, busying herself unbuttoning her shirt the rest of the way, looked down and saw the contours of Kat's hand in Paz‘s shorts, pressed up against her crotch. lt was moving slowly, very slowly. Not nearly fast enough for Paz‘s taste, Annie reckoned. She looked back up, and Kat had her other hand wrapped around Paz‘s cheek, fingers hooked into her mouth.

Annie finished undoing Paz’s top and threw it open. She took a moment to admire Paz's smooth, svelte belly, and let her gaze wander up to her chest, where her tits were cupped by a lacy black bra, giving her a cleavage that didn't strictly exist when she was naked.  
"This is nice,“ Annie said, running her finger over the bra’s material, incidentally tweaking Paz's nipple along the way. It felt even more swollen and elongated now. "Is it new?" she asked.

“Mmm,” Paz confirmed.

"I'm sure we'd have been quite impressed if we were in your power tonight."

Kat pulled her hand away from Paz's head, and Annie took the opportunity to push her shirt off her shoulders and slide it down her arms, leaving it to dangle just behind her handcuffs. That done, she was clear to reach round Paz's back and unfasten her bra. The straps fell away, and Annie pulled it down, slowly unveiling her prizes. She dropped the bra behind her and ogled Paz's chest. Two rounded hillocks, crowned by dark, pointy nipples and a swell of areolae. Annie couldn't resist. She lowered her head, enveloped a mouthful. Paz‘s breast was warm and loose under her lips, faintly flavoured with sweat and soap. It only got warmer as she moved down to Paz's nipple. She licked it, loving the way the skin crinkled at the touch of her tongue, then took the whole thing into her mouth, sucking herd, drawing the pimpliness of Paz‘s areole up against her lips. 

“‘or ’irrfrnff hff-"

"Sorry?" said Kat, from above.

Annie sucked on Paz‘s breast again, then pulled away, stretching it out until it left her mouth with a pop.

"Pardon me," she said. "It's a bad habit to talk with your mouth full. I was saying, doesn't Paz have such nice boobs?"

"Yeah, she does," said Kat, tender amusement in her voice. She pulled her hand out of Paz's pants, to a despairing groan from Paz, and wrapped her arms around her, palming both of her tits.

Annie decided to explore Paz's crotch in place of Kat, and curled her hand over it, groping it through Paz‘s shorts. There was the faintest hint of moisture there, a hint that only grew as Annie worked the fabric up against Paz‘s mound. Paz groaned ever more loudly.

"Take off your shoes, Paz,“ Annie ordered. Paz complied. The shoes in question were slip-on mary janes, and she kicked them off quite easily, leaving her standing there in her white socks.

Annie found the fastenings on Paz’s shorts, undid them and slid them down her legs, where Paz wriggled them off. Grabbing the hem of Paz’s panties, Annie yanked them up and Paz squealed as they bunched up between her lips, taut, and, Annie was sure, very uncomfortable. She kept on pulling until Paz was standing on her tiptoes, then relented and dragged them down to her knees. With nothing standing between her and Paz's plump, pink sweetness, Annie dived in.

Paz whimpered as Annie wriggled her fingers into her, driving straight for her g-spot. As soon as she found it, she started swirling her her fingertips across it in slow, unpredictable patterns, never the same one twice. While she did that, she explored the outer parts of Paz‘s quim with her thumb: inner lips, then outer, then a dab at her clit. Paz yelped, flinching away, and Annie grinned.

She gave Paz‘s bud a couple more flicks as she fingered her, each one a surprise, and Paz responded just as delightfully. Her breathing grew heavier, and after a couple more flicks  
Annie gave her some relief. Pinching Paz's clit between the thumb and forefinger of her free hand, she caressed it through its hood, rolling the thin skin back and forth. Paz began to moan and shudder, clearly close to an orgasm.

Over Paz's shoulder, Kat beckoned to Annie. Annie raised her eyebrows, and Kat held two fingers in a V-shape to her mouth, stuck her tongue through them and waggled it. Annie winked in response. She pulled her dripping fingers from Paz's pussy, and let go of her jewel. Paz practically wailed. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to hold on to the fading promise of her climax.

"You've got to earn it first," Annie said. She put her hands on Paz’s shoulders and spun her around. "Time to show your girlfriend some love."

Kat unbuttoned her jeans, pushed them down and let them drop to her ankles. Her panties also went floorwards, and she took Paz’s shoulders from Annie.

“On your knees," she said, forcing Paz down.

Obediently, she dropped. Kat shuffled forwards, shoving her crotch into Paz's face. Annie caught a glimpse of the glossy black hairs lining Kat's lips, and saw the glimmering droplets of her juices clinging to them. Annie wondered what her own parts were like. She dipped her hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, into her panties, and found herself just as slippery. Withdrawing her hand, she started, to undress, slowly, ramping up her anticipation.

Before Annie had completely unveiled herself, Kat had her hand on the back of Paz's head and was sighing softly. Paz’s face was buried in Kat's privates, and from the way the muscles of her jaw moved, she was licking quite vigorously. With her mouth forced open, she drooled freely, and Annie saw the glistening mixture of saliva and pussy juice running down her chin, heard the plip-plap of it dripping onto the floor.

Kat moaned, digging her fingers tighter into Paz's hair. She pulled her in closer, and Annie's pussy twinged at the display. She sidled around and stood next to Kat. Taking hold of her hand, she guided it to her hip. Kat looked up in surprise, then smiled. She walked her fingers round to Annie‘s front, leaving tickly trails in their wake, and worked her way towards her pussy. Brushing past her clit, drawing a gasp from her, she went further down and parted her sticky lips. She drew a fingertip around Annie's opening and was rewarded with a gush of juices. Annie groaned. Keeping herself under control was proving difficult; the urge to buck her hips and grind against Kat's palm was strong.

"Wanna go a little further?” Kat whispered. Annie glared at her and Kat laughed. "Okay, okay. Here you are.“

Annie felt one solitary finger slip inside, followed quickly by another. She murmured in satisfaction, and, leaning against Kat, huffing and gasping, let a kind of good, slow pleasure wash over her.

Kat kept her fingers undulating, and Annie kept squeezing her walls around them, even as Paz ramped up her efforts. She slurped at Kat's quim, filling the air with slick, squishy noises, a constant stream of drool dangling from her chin. On those rare occasions when Kat let her draw back for breath, slimy strings of juices adhered to her lips and cheeks and nose. She was bright red under her nut brown skin, and she whimpered with need. Subtly, Annie put her foot between Paz's knees and felt around. There was wetness on the floor, and the heat radiating from Paz's nethers was palpable.

Kat’s moans became outright cries. She rocked against Paz's face, and rolled her fingers inside Annie with increasing passion, such that Annie had no choice but to join her in the chorus. Reaching down, she grabbed Kat's hand, holding it against her mound, while her knees buckled and shooting bolts of bliss zapped out from her deepest parts. Her breath was tight in her chest, her whole body was on edge. She was close, and from Kat's howls, Annie knew she was too.

Kat came first, screaming, and in her throes she yanked her fingers out of Annie's pussy. Hard and fast, she rubbed Annie’s slit up and down, up and down, slishing through her lips and making plenty of contact with her jewel. Annie mewled, clinging to Kat, and let her orgasm take her.

She was mildly surprised, when it finished, to find herself still standing, albeit on very wobbly legs. Kat had peeled herself away from Paz, and was grinning down at her girlfriend's messy face.

"Wow," she said, panting. “It's pretty nice getting what I want from her.”

"And not being teased for hours?" Annie added.

"Right."

"lgh 'on'!" Paz ‘said’.

"Yes you do,” Kat said, and stroked her hair. “But don't worry. We're not going to tease you, are we, Annie?"

'"Not at all,“ Annie lied.

Paz slipped her feet out of her shoes and stepped out of her jeans and panties, then bundled her shirt up over over her head, dropping it to the floor. "Can you put her on the bed? I want to get a couple of things."

Annie nodded, and while Kat made her way towards the cupboard that held Paz's toybox, Annie helped Paz onto her feet and guided her towards Kat's bed.

"I hope your tongue isn't too sore,“ Annie whispered to her. "I know what I want."

"Nuuh," Paz assured her.

"Good. Mind your legs." Paz's shin bumped the bed frame. "Up you go, that's it.“

Paz half climbed, half-toppled onto the sheets. Annie hopped up after her and seated herself amongst the pillows: She slipped one under her bottom, leaned against the headboard and spread her legs.

"Over here, Paz," she commanded.

Awkwardly, Paz got to her knees and shuffled over to Annie, following the sound of her voice. When she was close enough, Annie took her by the arm and pulled her closer. Paz stumbled, and only saved herself from falling on her face via exquisite control of her abdominal muscles. Annie watched, amused by her struggles. Incidentally, Paz looked quite fetching with her butt up in the air and her head down between Annie's legs.

"A little closer," she said. "Almost there."

Paz crouched. Her breath fluttered across Annie's privates.

"Head down. Lower," Annie ordered. And finally: "Lick."

Annie laid back and let pink, perfect visions cloud her head. Paz knew exactly what Annie and Kat liked. In dominant mode, she used her knowledge to make sure she was denying them what they liked, at least until she chose to give it to them. But now the boot - the thigh high, black leather, spike-heeled boot - was on the other foot, Paz did everything in her power to please her new mistress. Her lips and the rubber-coated metal of the ring gag pressed into Annie's cleft; her tongue swirled and swished over Annie's folds, wetting those few places that weren't already soaked. Moving up a little, she rubbed her top lip against Annie's clit. Annie inhaled sharply, shuddering, and groaned as Paz employed her tongue again, favouring Annie's pearl with delicate, cat-like laps.

The bed shifted under someone else's weight. Lazily, Annie opened one eye and watched Kat squaring up to Paz's rear. She had a thick pink dildo in one hand and a small vibrating bullet in the other. Small maybe, but Paz had taped that thing to Annie's clit once and forced her to orgasm over and over again. It wasn't to be underestimated.

Kat switched the bullet on, and its hum filled the room. Paz paused for a second, her tongue tip resting against Annie's clit hood. She'd be wondering what it was and what Kat had planned for her, Annie reckoned. She tapped Paz on the head, and she got back to licking.

The dildo got the first crack at Paz's pussy, though. Annie couldn't quite see what Kat was doing back there, but Paz stiffened, her tongue going rigid, and she gave a slow, muffled moan that vibrated quite pleasantly against Annie's mound. Kat started to roll her shoulder, her arm pumping back and forth, and Paz groaned again. She slumped and almost fell onto her side, so Annie reached out and gripped her shoulders to support her.

Annie heard the unmistakeable sound of silicone pounding a wet pussy over the buzz of the bullet. Paz emitted long, low strings of 'mmm‘s and ‘mmmph's, and her licks turned unfocused. Annie tapped her head, and when that didn't get any results, she pushed her down harder onto her quim. Paz grumbled a protest, but lowered herself and stuck her tongue deep into Annie's hole. Annie sighed, wriggling into a more comfortable position. She luxuriated in the slippery delights of Paz's tongue, feeling it twirl round and around inside her, hard up against her walls. Involuntarily, her thighs jerked together whenever a particularly delicious stroke of pleasure stabbed out of her loins, gradually squeezing them shut around Paz's head, and she began to moan with every breath.

Behind Paz, Kat raised the bullet and waved it at Annie. She grinned, and brought it down on Paz's pussy. Paz squealed, and her voice, it seemed, resonated through Annie's whole being. Annie howled in response, a scream fuelled by the added intensity lent to Paz's licks. Frantically, she lashed her tongue around Annie's tunnel, splattering juices and spittle over her thighs and onto the bedsheets. Annie moaned.continuously, and bounced on the pillows, stomach clenched, heart thumping. She forced open her eyes and saw Paz was twitching and shaking, her body taut as a guitar string.

Then Kat took the bullet away and both of them slumped, panting, Paz's breath hot against Annie's mound. After a moment to recombobulate herself Paz kept licking at a more sedate pace. Annie settled back to enjoy herself.

The peace wasn't to last. Once again, Kat brought down the bullet. Paz was thrust back into her desperate, distraction-seeking cunnilingus, and Annie into a world of such powerful stimulation she could hardly bear it. She bit down on her lip and flung her legs up, wrapping them around Paz‘s head. Paz ‘mmphed’ at the sudden smothering tightness, licking harder and harder as her breath ran short, right up to the point where Kat pulled the bullet back.

And so it went: surge, then ebb, tumultuous peaks of mutual bliss, gentle valleys where Paz lapped slowly and Annie lay panting, eyes glazed and unfocused. On one of those upswings, she knew she wasn't going to last. Her walls clenched and fluttered around Paz‘s tongue, her blood fizzed in her veins, A staccato series of rising screams escaped her mouth, then the last one exploded into a joyous yowl.

Bliss bloomed in her belly, shot down her legs and up her torso, grounding itself in her feet and her brain. She rocked her hips against Paz's face, smearing her in fluids, and then at last, the tension flowed from her, leaving her damp and drained.

She was roused by an unhappy whimper from Paz, who'd rolled onto her side and was grinding her legs together, clearly trying to reach a climax cruelly denied. Kat had abandoned her.The dildo and bullet were nowhere to be seen. The triangle of flesh between Paz's thighs, surrounding the dark line of her slit, looked red and puffy.

"Poor thing," Annie said, running a hand down Paz's flank. "You must be desperate."

“Mmm!”

"Well...“ Annie moved her hand down onto Paz’s stomach, trailing her fingers over her navel. Paz writhed as Annie approached the area that so occupied her attention, then wailed as she took her hand away.

"We've got plenty more planned for you," Annie finished. "You'll get what you deserve."

“Mrrr!"

"That's right," Kat said, climbing back onto the bed. She held something in her fist. The bit of it Annie could see glinted metallically. In her other hand, she had a big bottle of lube.

"Ooh, I think I can guess what Kat has planned for you right now," said Annie.

"Roll onto your front, babe," said Kat. Paz did so, though at a pace that suggested she'd have liked to have asked some questions first. While she did, Kat put the metal thing behind her back and laid down the bottle of lube.

“Good,” Kat said, and brought her hand down on Paz's exposed buttocks with a resounding smack.

Paz shrieked, arched up and tried to wriggle away, but Kat caught her by her handcuffs and dragged her back.

"Naughty! You can have another for that!" A second crack echoed across the room, followed by Paz's sob.

Annie scooted down towards Paz‘s butt to observe Kat's handiwork. She hadn't been playing. An angry red mark was already spreading across Paz’s skin.

"Here's one from me!" Annie said, and slapped the cheek that Kat had left alone. Paz howled until Annie's ears rang, but to her credit, stayed right where she was.

"Owwwch," Kat said, as Annie shook some life back into her hand. “I bet they heard that one all the way up on the surface." She stroked Paz's back and said, soothingly:

"How’re you doing? Give me an ‘mmph' if you're okay."

"Mmph."

Annie peered round at Paz's face. There were tears running down from behind her blindfold, and a river of drool dripped from her mouth.

"Think you can handle one more?" A nod, another affirmative 'mmph'. "Good girl. Go ahead, Annie, make it four."

Annie curled her lip and laid down another merciless whack. Paz's wail was more subdued this time, as though she'd exhausted herself. Keeping her hand on Paz's arse, Annie dug in her nails and felt it grow hot as blood drained from a thousand broken capillaries.

Annie and Kat amused themselves by pinching Paz's tenderised bum, giggling at her aggrieved squawks. Occasionally, they moved down between her legs and gave the same treatment to her pussy lips. On one of these excursions, Annie dipped a teasing finger into Paz's entrance, and was amazed by how wet she was.

"You really need it, don't you?" Annie said to her.

"Mmm!"

"What a horny little slut. To think you‘re our mistress. Maybe we should keep you like this all the time?"

"Mrrr!” Paz‘s growl was fierce enough that Annie backed off. A little role-reversal might be fun, but it was clear that it all happened at Paz's sufferance.

When Annie and Kat grew tired of tormenting her, or at least, of tormenting her in the same way, they switched tactics. They began to knead Paz's bottom, spreading open her cheeks to expose the tight brown circle of her arsehole. Kat brushed it with her fingertip, to a gasp from Paz, and handed the lube to Annie. While Kat massaged Paz‘s pucker, Annie squeezed out a healthy dollop, watching it trickle down over Kat’s hand and into Paz's crack. Paz groaned, knowing what was coming next.

Very gently, very slowly, Kat wiggled her fingertip against Paz's ring, slicking its edges with lube. Paz was doing her best to keep herself relaxed, and once the slipperiness of her hole had reached a certain threshold, Kat's fingertip slipped in almost by accident. She 'mmphed' at the sudden intrusion, and tightened up, but Kat halted and let her adjust. Annie poured on more lube for good measure, and Kat pressed on.

Annie watched her friend's finger disappear into Paz's rectum like magic, the edges of her pucker clinging to it with an air-tight seal. When she was in charge, Paz quite often had them service her rear, whether with their tongues, their fingers, or the bizarre face mounted dildo gag she brought out on special occasions. And then there was Kat's cock potion. Very rarely, Paz allowed one of them to swallow a helping of it and then screw her butt with their new appendage. She was quite comfortable with the idea of her arse as a source of pleasure, but she always quickly tightened back up. Hence Kat's caution right now, as she sought to ream Paz open with the minimum of fuss.

Soon, Kat had her finger planted firmly in Paz's bum, up to the third knuckle. Moving a little quicker, she pulled it all the way out. In it's wake, Paz's butthole stayed open for a moment, red-rimmed, before it closed itself back up as if nothing had been in there. That was how it looked, anyway. Her muscles knew what was expected of them now, and when Kat next slipped her finger in, its passage was much easier and much quicker. 

She pumped it in and out a few more times, drawing moans from Paz, then taking her by surprise, pushed in her middle finger alongside the index. Paz yelped at the sudden added girth, but that became yet another moan when Kat drove them in, wrist flexing as she wriggled them around.

"How's that?" she asked "Feeling good?"

"Mmmm," Paz replied.

Kat popped her digits out and nodded to Annie. "Your turn."

Annie squeezed the lube bottle over her own hand. Her fingers were slimmer than Kat's, and three of them easily slid in. Paz was blazing hot inside; her walls clung stickily, and Annie delighted in their smoothness, the way they both resisted and yielded to her touch. Below, Paz's pussy twitched and a flood of fresh juices rolled out to dribble down onto the bedsheets.

"I think she's all warmed up," Kat said, once Annie removed her fingers. She'd done her best to stretch Paz out, and her pucker looked a lot slacker than it had when they'd started. "Time for this."

Kat held up the buttplug. Annie hadn't paid much attention when Kat had brought it over, but now she saw it was one of the stainless steel ones. They were big and heavy, and, Annie knew from intimate experience, very cold going in. If you had one inside you, you knew about it. Paz had acquired two of them, one for each of her pets. Their bases were set with plastic jewels. Annie's was red. And this one, Kat's, was purple.

"Lube?" Annie said, holding up the bottle.

"Of course," said Kat, with an evil smile.

Together, they slathered the plug in lube until it absolutely gleamed. Annie spread Paz's buttocks and Kat, with some ceremony, brought it down. Paz whimpered when the frigid tip made contact with her hole, but that was nothing compared to the squeal she expressed as it started to ream her open. Kat worked it in millimetre by millimetre, and Paz kept up a long, continuous groan that was a complex mixture of excitement, outrage and lust, all at once. Annie was sure the depravities they were inflicting on their mistress would be returned tenfold, but for now the fascinating sight of her ring stretched obscenely around the metal made the future punishment all worth it. 

With one last twist, and one last grunt from Paz, Kat pushed the buttplug all the way in. Paz's arsehole snapped shut around the base, sealing it in. Kat wiggled the jewel into place, securing it firmly between Paz's cheeks.

"How pretty," Annie said, letting go of Paz's buttocks. They bounced back into their usual position, though the plug's base glinted between them. "You should wear a plug more often, Paz."

"Maybe with a black jewel," said Kat. "For that dominatrix look."

Annie giggled, and Paz huffed. She didn't sound amused.

Kat tugged at Paz’s dangling blouse. “I’m going to get rid of your shirt, Paz. I have to uncuff you, but you’re going to keep your hands exactly where they are, aren’t you?”

“Mmm.”

Deftly, Kat unbuckled the cuffs and whipped off Paz’s shirt, keeping a very close eye on how she reacted. She needn’t have worried. Paz stayed as still as a rock, and let Kat replace the cuffs without any hint of a complaint.

"Alright Annie, ready for the main event?" Kat continued.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Wait and see."

She slipped off the bed. Annie watched her pad over to the toybox, crouch down and rummage around. She came back holding two small vials, each filled with a gloopy green liquid.

"Oh, I love this part!" Annie said, taking one from Kat. She uncorked it, as Kat did hers.

"Bottoms up," said Kat.

"Up somebody's bottom, at least." Annie put the vial to her lips and gulped its contents down.

For a minute or so, nothing happened. Then, as Kat's concoction of targeted growth hormones, stem cell inducers and other sciencey things that Annie had no clue about got absorbed by her mucous membranes and infiltrated their way into her bloodstream, there arose a tingle in her loins. An itch, almost. She kept her hands clear, knowing what would happen next.

Annie's clit erupted, growing into a thick, solid shaft that stretched out its hood and dragged it along as it grew outwards. Across from her, Kat was taking deep breaths, trying to control the discomfort that came from growing new organs out of practically nothing. There was a sharp, stabbing pain as the cells in the centre of her elongated clit rapidly died off, forming a new urethra, and a dull ache as ersatz testes sprouted inside her, sending blind, wriggling tubules down to hook up to the new equipment.

And almost as quickly as it had started, it was over. Annie gasped, steadied herself, and took stock of her new parts. Her freshly grown cock was hot and sticky to the touch. It even steamed slightly, cooling in the wake of such explosive cell growth.

"That was...different," Annie said, panting. "Did you change the formula?"

"I added a few things," Kat admitted. "To make it go faster." She peeled back her clit hood-cum-foreskin, admiring the pulsing purple cap of her prick. A bead of precum oozed from its tip, hung pendulously and dropped to the bed.

"Wow. I do good work," she said.

"You certainly do," said Annie, giving her cock a few experimental jerks. An even bigger blob of pre drooled from its tip and rolled down over her fingers.

She looked down. Paz was quiescent, but surely aware of what was going on. Her pussy seemed even wetter than before. She looked very vulnerable, and very, very tempting. Annie licked her lips. Whatever Paz put in her potion, it always left her horny as hell. Which, before, Paz had taken advantage of. But she was hardly able to tease and deny now, was she?

"Paz sandwich?" Annie mouthed towards Kat. Kat nodded back.

Together, Annie and Kat hauled the unresisting Paz between them. They shuffled closer together, Annie pressing against her back, flattening her breasts against her skin, while Kat did the same in front, smothering Paz's messy face with kisses.

"Ready for this?" Annie heard Kat say. “We've got two big cocks all ready for you."

"Uhhm!"

"That's right," Annie said, moving in closer, pressing her prick against Paz's bottom. "Feel that?"

“Hmmm!”

Kat and Annie squeezed in beneath Paz, twining their legs together. Kat gripped the base of their cocks, holding them together. Hers was just as hot as Annie's, and Annie could feel her pulse throbbing through it. And above them both, tantalisingly close, were the sultry confines of Paz's pussy. Just waiting to be stuffed full. Just waiting to wrap tight around their combined girths. In tandem, they brought her down.

At first, penetrating Paz was tough. Her slit was as slippery as it could be, her opening soaked in her juices. On top of that, she turned quite wriggly when Kat and Annie's cockheads bumped up against her delicates and she felt just how big they were. Kat and Annie, with loving firmness and the odd pinch to her breasts and bottom held her still. She started writhing again when they managed to get their tips into her, and cried out loud as she stretched slowly around them. Her pussy clenched down, and Annie's cockhead was crushed against Kat’s so hard that she yelped, shoving her face into Paz's back.

"F-fuck," Kat gasped. She's never felt this tight before."

"Keep going," Annie murmured back. "You can handle it, right Paz?"

"Mmm!" Paz said. They way she was bouncing in their hands suggested she was doing rather more than just handling it.

Now they were firmly embedded in her, Annie and Kat let gravity take over and sink Paz onto their cocks. Down she went, further and further, Annie clinging to her arms while Kat toyed with her breasts. Annie had to hold herself back from cumming right there and then, so snug was her prick's space between Kat's shaft and Paz‘s walls. She could feel the solid bulk of the buttplug pressing in through the thin membrane between arse and pussy, its rounded edge grinding against the back of her cock, while on the other side Kat's dick rubbed hers, its veins throbbing ceaselessly.

"God, you feel amazing, said Kat with a groan, as they bottomed out inside her, their cocks almost filling her tunnel. "You too, Annie."

Annie nodded. They were all connected, through touch and sweat and flesh, and they shared a singular desire: motion, friction, release. Kat's hands brushed Annie‘s as they got a grip on Paz's waist. They lifted her, dragged her back down, and Annie moaned one long sweet note as Paz‘s walls rolled off and back over her cock, as the pressure from Kat's receded and resurged. She buried her face against Paz's shoulder and thought bland thoughts, trying to keep her mind from the crackling tension crawling its way up from her privates and into her stomach. She failed.

"Ahhh, ohh Kaaaat!" she keened. "I'm not going to last!" They were jouncing Paz between them with a whim, leaning her this way and that. Right now she was flopped over Kat, drooling into her hair.

“Me...neither," Kat puffed. "Just hold on as long as you can. Plenty of time to give Paz what she needs later."

An emphatic squeal from Paz suggested that what she needed was to cum on their cocks right this very second.

To everyone's slight surprise, Annie and Kat lasted long enough that she could. They clung to each other and to Paz, calling out each others' names, exhorting themselves to hold on one second longer. Annie's prick screamed for her to release her mental grip on it. It felt like it was being compressed and yet trying to swell at the same time, its head was fit to burst, and somewhere in her stomach its seminal glands ached as though they were being squeezed. Every time she and Kat pushed their way into Paz's dripping, rippling quim she expected it to be the last, and yet something kept them going.

It was something that lasted only until Paz hit her limit. A warbling scream reverberated from her throat, and she leapt in Kat and Annie's arms, shuddering, swooning. Her walls clamped down, and Annie and Kat gasped in near-pain. They locked eyes over Paz's shoulder, shared a moment of unspoken communication and pulled her down, jamming their cocks into her as hard as they possibly could.

Annie howled out her joy, overcome by the head rush, overwhelmed by the sparkling motes that flared in her muscles, overrun by the pleasure exploding in and around her cock. She squinched her eyes shut and imagined she could feel a lump of sterile semen pushing itself out through her prick, so thick was it. It roiled up like boiling mercury, spurting from her, pumping Paz full until it splashed back down her walls, infiltrating the space between them and Annie's cock. Kat was cumming too, and if anything her jizz felt even hotter and creamier against Annie's shaft. Their ejaculations mingled together, flowing down over their dicks.

Sweaty, shivering and spent, Annie and Kat very carefully disentangled themselves from Paz. They slipped their cocks out of her and laid her down, marvelling at the slippery, distended mess they'd made of her pussy. She gaped wide open, and their milky white cum oozed from her, rolling down the crack of her arse and dripping onto the bed.

Annie, once she'd gotten her breath back, climbed off the bed and padded over to the nightstand, where she and Kat kept a jug of water and some glasses. She poured one out, glugged it down and filled two more, then returned with them to the love nest.

“Here Kat,“ she said, handing the glasses over. "One’s for you.“

She reached down behind Paz's head, unbuckled the gag and dropped it onto the floor. Paz worked her jaw, opening and shutting her mouth.

"Ah, that really aches after a while," she said, her voice croaky.

“You big baby." Annie took back one of the glasses from Kat, who was busy drinking hers. "You've made us wear gags for much longer than that. Bigger ones, too. You can try them, if you keep complaining. Would you like that?"

“No.”

"No what?"

"No, mistress."

Annie smirked. "Good girl." She pressed the rim of the glass to Paz‘s lips, tipping it so that a trickle rolled across them. "Now drink up. And then you can suck me off."

Paz drank gratefully. When the water was gone, Kat took the glass away and put it back on the nightstand, along with hers. If she had any objections to Annie fucking her girlfriend's mouth before her, she didn't voice them. Rather, when she returned, she settled back, made herself comfortable and watched intently.

Annie sat a little way away from Paz, making her wriggle over. She made no effort to actually put her dick in Paz‘s mouth. She just sat there, legs crossed, with her cock standing out from her crotch, drooping a little as it worked itself back towards full erection. But Paz knew what she had to do. She stuck out her tongue, moistened her lips and took a long lick up the length of Annie’s shaft, from the point where it met her pussy up to its tip. It was still greasy with her juices, plus Annie and Kat's cum, and Annie, looking down, couldn't tell whether Paz was enjoying the taste or not. Regardless, she wasn't afraid to put her tongue to work, and with another downwards lap, she left two clean, sparkling trails, covered in nothing more offensive than a thin sheen of her saliva.

Annie moaned in satisfaction. "Mmm. Lovely. Keep going."

Paz did, methodically and scrupulously. She went back up and down again, over and around, swashing her tongue over every bit of Annie's dick. When that was done, she looked - as much as she could with the blindfold obscuring her eyes - up at Annie, and said:

“Could you pull your foreskin back, please mistress? I'd like to clean you as best l can.“

"Of course." Annie gripped her glans and peeled back its loose covering, stifling a grunt as it rolled down. "All yours.”

"Thank you, mistress,“ said Paz, with such exquisite decorum that Annie couldn't quite believe that this was the woman who normally stood over her and Kat, calling them various names in Galego. Once she'd parted her lips and closed them over Annie's cockhead, Annie found she didn't much care either way.

Annie groaned out loud as Paz's tongue swished over her tip, cleaning off every last scrap of mess. Paz even dug into her dick's slitted opening, sucking out what remained there, and that was an experience that had Annie trembling. Her hips bucked, unsure of whether she should pull away or tell Paz to go deeper. Soon though, Paz had extracted everything she could from there, and turned her attention to giving Annie more generic pleasure.

Her head bobbed up and down, lips fastened hard around Annie's bulk, making little 'mmm' noises as she worked it deeper and deeper into her mouth. There was a brief pause, and then Annie,  
leaning back, had to fling out her arms behind herself to stop herself from falling. Her cock had popped into Paz's throat, and Annie felt the muscles there twitching around it, gulping her down. To Annie’s knowledge, before she'd hooked up with them Paz had never sucked a dick, but the instant she'd learned that Kat had a means of giving one to someone who didn't already have one, she'd insisted that she be allowed to practice. It was another avenue to tease her pets, after all, and she wanted every one of those she could get. Annie could still remember the hours she and Kat had spent tied up while Paz had perfected her technique. Of course, they hadn't been permitted to cum until the very end.

With that in mind, it took a lot of Annie's willpower for her to not just grab Paz by the ears and fuck her face until she jizzed straight down her gullet. Paz was doing a fine job all by herself, though, and Annie wanted to savour her submission, knowing she'd probably not have it again for a very long time. She'd reached the bottom of Annie's cock, and started to pull back, keeping her lips pursed. She dragged them back along Annie's length, and Annie groaned, readying herself for the next downwards stroke.

She would have let herself be carried away on Paz's lips and tongue, but there was a slapping, shlicking sound coming from behind her. Annie twisted around and saw Kat sitting with her back against the wall, one hand around her cock and the fingers of the other stuffed in her pussy. Both were in motion; she pumped the one on her prick - which she'd given a coating of lube - up and down, quickly, but steadily. Annie guessed she was trying to go the distance, like her. She was frigging herself a touch more lazily, but not by much. Her fingers were making that distinctive wet sound that had attracted Annie's attention, and there was a spattering of wet stains on the sheets below her. She winked at Annie, and spread her legs wider.

With a show like that and with her cock lodged in Paz‘s throat, Annie couldn't really be blamed for cumming not long after. She thrust forward as her orgasm took her, grabbed the back of Paz‘s head and forced her down to the very base of her dick. With Paz's nose buried in the neatly trimmed patch of red curls above her crotch, Annie twitched her hips a couple more times and, just as she'd wanted to, unloaded straight down Paz's throat and into her belly. Panting, she exulted in the way her cock pulsed as it let loose its next couple of bursts, and the way Paz's gullet tightened around it in response.

By the time Annie had finished, Paz was struggling. Annie pulled back, drawing a white thread of cum out past Paz‘s lips, and let her take a gulp of air. No sooner had she done that than Kat leapt in. She slapped her prick against Paz‘s cheek, and when Paz opened her mouth in surprise Kat jammed her shaft in there. A muffled squeal escaped Paz before it was cut off entirely, and she submitted to having her throat screwed a second time.

In her post-orgasmic state, Annie had the luxury of observing Paz's technique more objectively. It really was wonderful the way that thick bulge appeared in her throat, giving her a faux adam's apple, and the way she swallowed and sucked to give her partner as much stimulation as  
she could.

Kat must have masturbated herself to near-orgasm. Not two minutes after she'd started fucking Paz's mouth she was twitching and groaning, clearly trying to hold back. A moment later, though, she expelled a breath that sounded almost disappointed, leaned over Paz and shook, hips spasming, until she too was spent. She withdrew, and Paz got another salty streamer to lick off her lips.

There followed one of those periods where nobody said anything much, instead resting and gathering their thoughts. Annie and Kat sat there and watched Paz try to pull herself into as dignified a position as possible, while their cocks shrank into flaccidity then gradually swelled back towards erection.

It was Kat who broke the silence. "Hey Paz," she said. "How's your bum feeling? Nice and stretched out?"

"Yes?" Paz ventured, wriggling as she was reminded of the heavy lump of metal occupying her rear.

"Good," Kat said. "’Cos Annie's going to fuck it.“

"I am?" Annie said. Even at half mast, her cock twitched at.the prospect.

"She is?" said Paz, with some trepidation.

Kat nodded. "lf you want to, Annie."

"Oh, I most certainly do."

“Alright!” Kat stretched herself out along the bed, full length and flat on her back. “Can you help Paz get on top of me?"

Annie duly did so. "Hi, cutie," Kat stage-whispered, once Paz had been manouevered into place. Paz was plenty red already, but Annie could have sworn she blushed a little deeper.

Kat reached up, and brought her hands down on Paz's bottom with a slap. Paz winced, clearly still sore from her earlier spanking. Clasping Paz‘s cheeks, Kat pulled them apart, revealing the buttplug between them in all its glittery glory. Annie curled her fingers around it and gave it a tug. Paz whimpered. As slowly as Kat had pushed it in, Annie twisted it out, watching Paz's arsehole stretch wide then shrink around it.

The plug popped out, still wet with lube, and Annie hung off the side of the bed and carefully placed it on the floor, to be dealt with later. Paz's pucker hung open, winking as her rectum tried to clench around something that wasn't there anymore. Annie gathered a gobbet of spit in her mouth, bent down low and let it dribble out past her lips, ‘til it parted from them and splashed down in Paz's crack. She rubbed it in, while Paz moaned, and then retrieved the lube for more substantial slipperiness. Holding the bottle a couple of centimetres above Paz’s ring, she practically pumped it in. Paz squealed at the coldness until Kat silenced her with a kiss. Finally, Annie lubed up her cock and climbed atop her.

It took Annie and Kat a couple of tries to find a position where they could both comfortably fuck their toy, but eventually, Kat slid her cock into Paz's cunt, drawing a groan from both of them. A much longer, more drawn out groan accompanied Annie gliding into Paz's bum. Annie murmured her pleasure; Paz's arse was furnace-hot, and despite the depredations of the buttplug, her walls gripped tight, welcoming the plug’s replacement. Annie’s dick might not have been as thick as the plug, but it was a lot longer, and probed into places that hadn’t been nearly as stretched out.

Working together, balancing each other's thrusts, Annie and Kat worked up a reciprocal rhythm, bouncing Paz between them, never leaving her with an unfilled hole. Annie flattened herself across Paz's back and grabbed her shoulders, using her leverage to power her thrusts and then to drag her back down onto Kat's prick. Their cries rose into the air: Annie's sharp and short, Kat's soft and loving. Paz was the loudest, as she had the most to be loud about.

Annie upped her pace, slamming into Paz’s buttocks, jolting her forward and yanking her back. Her sweat back to run, dripping from her forehead onto Paz's neck, and from there, mingled Paz’s, onto Kat's breasts and face. Paz whined and ducked down, nuzzling into the crook of Kat‘s shoulder.

Kat herself seemed far away: eyes unfocused, smiling gently, her body acting on autopilot. She was fully immersed in her closeness to Paz, blissed out on it, Annie knew. Annie smiled herself and let her hand slip down to Paz's bum, where she rested it atop Kat‘s. She wanted to share their passion, just for a moment, and as she ran her thumb over Kats knuckles she offered her silent thanks that they allowed her into their most private of private lives.

The moment over, Annie resumed fucking Paz's arse with her usual fervor. She decided to give a gift to her playmates - a different one from the one she was already giving Paz - and reached up. She grabbed the knot of Paz's blindfold and tugged on it. One pull and it came loose, and Annie yanked it off and tossed it away.

Kat looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, and the love that flared in hers almost made Annie regret that she was there to disturb them. Almost. She was still pumping away, after all, and it felt magnificent. Kat gave no indication that she minded, though. She took her hands off Paz's bottom, and taking hold of her face instead, dragged her down into a deep, breath-taking kiss. Annie slowed her pace and let them go at it.

When they finally parted, breathing like they'd just run a marathon, Kat winked up at Annie. “Thanks, babe," she said.

"Grazas, Annie," Paz said.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff." Kat reared up and inflicted a hickey that made Paz squeal on the skin of her neck. Releasing her, she brought her hands back down to Paz's arse and gripped hard, fingers sprawled, such that Annie could see the flesh of Paz's butt bulging between them.

"Come on, Annie! Let's ruin her!"

Annie was only too happy to obey. Along with Kat, she pounded into Paz, kneeling up and seizing a tuft of her hair as a handhold. Paz yowled in pain and then ecstasy, as Kat, holding tight to her waist, slammed her onto her cock over and again, raising a cacophony of wet smacks. Kat's moans joined the charivari, quickly joined by Annie's.

Paz's butt clenched up every time Annie pulled out of it, and went soft and pliable with each thrust. Annie, even through her haze of mindless lust, couldn't believe how quickly she'd picked up the knack. Every twitch of those walls was an invitation to blow her load, every ripple of smooth sinuous muscle a worse temptation than the one before. But Annie bit her lip, tore her thoughts away from Paz's supple body, blocked out the insidious message her nerves were sending her that it was time to release, to let go.

She looked down at Kat, who was staring up at the ceiling, eyes glassy. Annie caught her gaze, and they shared an unspoken agreement. Right now, Paz was theirs. And they wanted her to know that when she was theirs, she came at their whim, not vice versa.

And so Annie held on, humping away at Paz's rear, ignoring the pulse of her cock and the throb of her pussy, even as the sweat streaming down her forehead stung her eyes, even as her muscles ached and her strength failed...

Paz climaxed with a scream that was higher and louder than any Annie had ever heard from her. She writhed beneath Annie and atop Kat, shuddering and jumping so fiercely that they almost lost their hold on her. With twin roars of triumph, they succumbed, and poured their seed that wasn't seed into her.

Annie envisaged her elemental side erupting; her fires blazing up, consuming her, evaporating her flesh and burning her bones to fine ash. All metaphorical, of course. But her climax was powerful. Her body thrilled to each pump of her penis, and her pussy was spasming in sympathy. Two orgasms for the price of one. They scoured her from toe to tip and when they’d done all they could, they fled her like thieves in the night, leaving her gasping and exhausted.

When she came back to herself, she found she’d slumped over Paz’s back again. Below, Kat’s eyes were closed and she was grinning at nothing.

“Wow,” Kat murmured, and that was all.

With a groan, Annie levered herself back up and extracted her dick from Paz’s arsehole. This proved quite a slow, delicate job, as in the aftermath of her orgasm Paz’s muscles had clamped down and didn’t seem inclined to let go in a hurry. Once Annie had slipped out of and rolled off her, Paz had wriggled around enough that Kat’s own softening prick had drooped from her pussy.

“Ah, miña cona e meu cu,” Paz muttered. “They’ll never be the same again.”

“I reckon that means we did well,” said Kat.

“And all this cum,” Paz continued, her voice getting wavery. “I’m so full. I...mmm...” 

She went limp.

“Goodness,” Annie said. “Did she faint or has she fallen asleep?”

A snore answered her question.

“Poor thing,” Kat said, “she’s not used to being the centre of attention.”

“Not that kind of attention, certainly.”

“Yeah. Um, Annie?”

“Yes?”

“Could you help get her off me? Only she’s kind of heavy…”

They managed to ease Paz off Kat without waking her, and rested her gently on her side. Kat and Annie retreated to the head of the bed, and talked in low voices about their new dynamic and what the future might hold. Quite exciting things, so they couldn’t really be blamed if, in the middle of their conversation, they reached for each others’ crotches, and ended their discussion entwined together and with sticky hands.

When Paz awoke, she stared blearily around. She tried to move, and groaned.

“Kat,” she croaked, through a dry throat. “Could you uncuff me, please? I’m kind of stiff.”

“So were we,” said Annie, to a snort from Kat.

“But not any more,” Kat added, gesturing at her crotch. At the insistence of clever hormones in Kat’s concoction, embedded in protein sheaths designed to break down over the course of an hour or so, their cocks had dissolved and been resorbed into their bodies, leaving nothing but two rather pink and swollen clits to suggest they’d ever been there.

Kat reached behind Paz and uncuffed her wrists, while over at the nightstand there was the clink of glassware and the glug of water. Annie returned and pushed a tumbler into Paz’s hands. She drank. And then she stood, stretched, joints popping, and seemed to grow, in stature and strength. In the dim light, her eyes glittered.

“Well girls,” she said, her tone smooth and dangerous. “This has been...interesting. Maybe I’ll let you do it again, some day.”

Annie and Kat smiled at one another. Paz clicked her fingers, and their attention reverted to her.

“But now, I think, time for a shower. I feel filthy! Annie, fetch me a towel.”

Annie hopped to it, digging one out of the closet and handing it to Paz. She wrapped herself up in it. Wisely, Annie declined to comment on the likelihood of transferring the cum adhering to her skin to it.

“Let’s go,” Paz said. She clicked her fingers again. Annie and Kat took up positions either side of her.

There was no mentions of towels for Annie and Kat and so, after a quick check to make sure the hallway was empty, they walked naked with their mistress towards the shower block, her arms around their waists. It was a punishment for their insubordination, Annie knew. The world had wobbled on its axis, but now it was spinning back into place. And she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Besides, if they wanted, it could always be made to wobble again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinkynokyoukai (kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com) for this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more of my stuff.


End file.
